Lost Souls Anonymous
by Life's Crash Test Dummy
Summary: After the confession of sorts in Ian's truck, Teddy finds Adrianna Tate-Duncan standing on his front porch. He doesn't want to talk to her, but she might be exactly what he needs. Teddy/Adrianna friendship Post 03x09


**Title:** Lost Souls Anonymous

**Disclaimer: **If I owned 90210, too many things to list would be different. With that said, I own nothing.

**Spoilers: **3x09 They're Playing Her Song.

**Note:** I never thought I'd ever be writing Teddy or Adrianna _ever_. At first I was bitter about Teddy essentially replacing Ethan and I never really grasped who Adrianna really was. Now I see both their stories are just lies built on top of lies and that intrigues me. I specialize in Naomi/Ethan/Silver, so I don't know how well I captured their characters, but I got this idea the other night and ran with it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Lost Souls Anonymous**

All his life his father taught him well. Constantly being in the public eye, Teddy's dad told him to always project to the world a careful balance of what they want to see and what he wants them to see. Strong. Gorgeous. Talented. Powerful. Unattached. That's the cookie-cutter shape Teddy molded himself into for society's sake. That's the person he wanted people to believe he is. Now it seems the real Teddy Montgomery that he's tried so hard to hold under is rising to the top.

Softly spoken words in the dead of night, a confession of sorts, Pandora's box being opened with a slow, ominous shriek. It all leaves Teddy's mind buzzing. He feels suffocated. There isn't enough air in the cab. There isn't enough space between him and the boy behind the wheel, Ian, the one who Teddy has chosen as his scapegoat. Ian, who has taken hit after hit, but refuses to go down. Ian came to his aid in a time of need and Teddy still can't figure out how he's supposed to feel about that.

They don't say anymore. Ian doesn't push. A part of Teddy is glad, but another is begging for Ian, for someone, to completely turn Pandora's box upside down, unleashing the suppressed demons, unspeakable evils and ultimately, the truth. His silent plea remains unanswered and Teddy knows he can't ask for more. Now having said those things, having told Ian that maybe he's been confused for quite some time now, it feels like too much too soon, but another miniscule part of him is relieved. Like he's breathing again for the first time in years.

After awkwardly clearing his throat and mumbling thanks, Teddy steps out of the truck and out into the night. His nervously twisted fingers are slick with perspiration as is the skin of his forehead. Teddy's grateful to be met by the cool, California air as he takes in a sharp breath, filling his lungs and willing his body to stop with its random spasms.

Teddy has never told anyone the things he told Ian just then, parked outside his house. As nervous as he is about it, something assures him that he can trust Ian with what's been said. The last thing he needs is another Parker situation. Just thinking about the rumors one girl spread around school makes Teddy remember how he instantly went running back to Silver, to use her as a shield like he had done to countless others.

The one girl his naïve thirteen-year-old mind thought was different from all the rest is currently standing on his front porch.

With the way the porch light falls on her, to Teddy's foggy eyes it almost looks like a halo is hanging over her head of shiny, dark locks. Almost like she's a godsend. She's wearing a little floral dress, a mix of blurred reds and violets, and heels that look more like a contraption from Saw than a fashion statement. Her eyes are on the screen of her phone and she constantly shifts from one foot to the other. Apparently she isn't enjoying the cool weather as much as Teddy is.

"Ade?" he calls out to her.

Adrianna Tate-Duncan spins to face him with a look of surprise. She looks so tired, but when she spots him, it's quickly replaced with determination. Her lipstick has faded throughout the night though her lips are still stained a bold red. Seeing her, Teddy can't help, but wonder what time it is and how long she's been waiting out here for him.

"Teddy!" she shouts back. Just the sound of her voice is a comfort to him. He can't believe he's gone so long without hearing it, without having a real conversation with her. He's almost disgusted with how he's been so self-centered lately that he's barely checked in with her in months.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asks confusedly.

"I got your voicemail," she says. Teddy inwardly curses. It had been a move of desperation that he now wishes he hadn't made. "I'm so sorry! I was at Voyeur. It was incredible, Teddy! They were playing my song nonstop, remixing it all sorts of ways and it was so loud and there were so many people everywhere that I couldn't hear my phone ring. I'm too late, aren't I?"

"I took care of it," Teddy says gruffly. He walks up the steps to meet her in front of the door and every step he takes feels so heavy. That day-to-day armor hardens over his skin and his walls are back up. It's as easy as that.

"So you called Ian," she says slowly. As out-of-it as he is, Teddy hears her confusion and it makes every muscle in his body tense. "That's the guy that you allegedly attacked in the hallway at school and said some not-so-nice things to, right?"

"Wow, I'm impressed," he says defectively. "A big superstar like you keeps up with little high school tiffs? It's nice to know you didn't forget about the little people."

"If you've forgotten, Silver is my friend," she reminds him.

"Right." Teddy sighs, shaking his head. "This place is too fucking small sometimes."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Adrianna nods. "Tell me about it."

"Well, it's nice to see, despite what happened, you're still quick to save my ass, but everything is fine. Like I said, I took care of it. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep," he announces. Teddy sidesteps her and fishes through his pockets in search of his keys.

"So you don't have your car?" Adrianna asks.

"No. I've had a few to drink. I'm just going to pick it up tomorrow or something," Teddy says. He slides his key into the lock and glances at the brunette. "How did you get here anyways?"

"A few friends dropped me off," she explains.

"And Navid?"

"No. He's at home probably," Adrianna says. "He didn't want to go Voyeur, something about his family. I tried to call him, hoping to catch him before he went to sleep, but he didn't picking up. Then I listened to your voicemail and it sounded urgent so I asked them to drop me off here. Heh, they all joked that being seen outside of Spence Montgomery's house is only the best kind of publicity."

"It's nice to see where your head's at, Ade," Teddy says sarcastically.

With her head tilted to one side, perfectly arched brows skewed, Adrianna stares at him.

"What do you mean?" she asks, completely clueless.

Teddy just laughs. This is classic Adrianna if he's ever seen it.

"So you're telling me that you're stranded here?" he asks. Teddy purposefully ignores her question because he knows that even if he tried to explain, Adrianna only sees what she wants and is oblivious to all the rest. As cute as it is, it's always been one of her biggest downfalls.

"Looks like," she says.

Teddy just clears his throat and goes back to unlocking the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Adrianna impatiently tapping her foot against the floorboards. Those shoes cannot be comfortable or worth it.

"Well, aren't going to invite me in?" Adrianna asks.

"Depends." Teddy finally shoves the door open and he walks in, quickly turning to face her. He fills the doorframe and denies her the opportunity to sneak past him. "If I invite you in are you going to try to bite my neck and suck my blood?"

"Vampire jokes are _so_ last year," she points out.

"What? I couldn't help myself," Teddy says. "You do look sparkly."

Reaching out a hand, Teddy tries to brush her cheeks that seem to be dusted with glitter. Before he can touch her, Adrianna slaps his hand away and rolls her eyes. Teddy grins. There's something about Adrianna Tate-Duncan that makes him feel like a kid at summer camp all over again.

"Come on, Teddy," she nearly whines. "We can talk."

"I don't want to talk," he says. "I want to sleep."

"Well then it's a good thing that I never listen to what you want. If you don't want to talk then you can listen," she says persistently. "It would probably be a good idea to let me in before the paparazzi start swarming your yard. I can see the headlines now. Caught: Rising Star and the Son of a Great. 2 AM Booty Call."

Son of a Great. Teddy has to admit, it's better than Tennis Has-Been.

"And I'd be completely fine with that," Teddy says. "You're the one with the boyfriend, remember? Ditching Joe Jonas for the Nobody and now waiting out all night for Spence Montgomery's drunken screw-up son? I don't know about you, Ade, but I think the quickest way to lose fans is to pull these 360s on them."

"Teddy…"

She takes _that tone_ with him and Teddy only groans and shifts to allow her through the door.

Giving him a smile of success, Adrianna steps forward, but instead of going right inside, she stops in the doorway and looks right into his eyes. "And don't you ever call Navid a Nobody and you a screw-up ever again. You deserve more credit than you give yourself, Teddy."

Smiling, Adrianna doesn't wait for a response. She just taps his cheek with her index finger before she continues her way inside. Teddy sighs and shuts the front door behind them.

Adrianna Tate-Duncan. Teddy remembers meeting her when they were innocent kids at summer camp. He remembers feeling differently about her compared to other girls. He doesn't think it was 'love at first sight' though somewhere along the line he convinced himself of exactly that to cover up certain other feelings. Still, she makes him feel something and that's more than he can say for other. Teddy regrets letting her fade out of his life again and again.

"You want anything to drink?" Teddy asks. He goes straight to the fully stocked bar. It's become something of a habit these days. "All I've got is hards. None of that girly, fruity crap."

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate given my new sober lifestyle?" Adrianna asks.

"Ade, I'm not asking you to snort it," Teddy says. His words come out harsher than he intends, but he is sort of caught off-guard by her little visit, especially after how tonight went.

"Sober is sober, Teddy," she sings in reply. Not one bit offended.

Teddy sighs. He has one hand on a glass and another on the neck of a bottle of whisky. He glances over at Adrianna's attentive stare and he releases both, moving away from the bar. "In that case, I guess I shouldn't drink in front of you, should I?"

"Wow, Teddy, how sweet of you," she says with a forced smile. Sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, Adrianna pats the cushion beside her and Teddy takes that as his cue to sit. "I'm sorry, like it not, No-Alchie-Druggie Adriana is here to stay."

Rounding the side of the sofa and plopping down beside her, Teddy laughs. "What happened to No Drama Adriana?"

"Well, even I was lying to myself with that one, wasn't I?" With a humorless laugh, Adrianna combs her dark strands of hair away from her face and looks over at Teddy with a tight-lipped expression. "I figure if I aim lower it'll be easier to achieve. Baby steps, right?"

"That doesn't sound like the mentality of a winner," he says, "But whatever works for you."

Adrianna sighs loudly and folds her hands in her lap. "So you and Ian…"

"He was just giving me a ride," Teddy says quickly. "It isn't a big deal."

"So let me get this straight. Ian, who you essentially assaulted, crossed paths with you, saw you on your way to wasted and just volunteered to give you a lift home?" Adrianna questions.

"DUIs are no joke, Ade," he says lightly. She doesn't look too amused.

Concern written on her face, Ade shifts closer to him and Teddy isn't even subtle when he moves away. "Teddy, I know we both have a lot going on in our lives and we haven't been…as close as we used to be, but you know I'm here for you, right? I heard about how you've been missing classes, hungover and driving high? What's going on? You know that you can tell me."

Navid. Of course, they're the type of couple that tells each other everything. Trying to remain cool, Teddy tilts his head down and looks over at Adrianna, so guarded and reluctant. Seeing this, Adrianna looks down at her tangled fingers in her lap and purses her lips.

"Teddy, we used to tell each other everything," she says softly. Her lips tug into a small smile and she looks up at him with a renewed light in her eyes. "Hey. Remember camp? How after lights out when everyone else would go to sleep, we used to sneak out of our cabins and meet down by the lake. We'd sit by that giant rock and talk for hours."

Even Teddy can't deny that those were great times. At such a fragile age, Adrianna's mother had already started prepping her for an acting career that would ultimately support the family financially and Teddy was already submerged in the world of tennis. Summer camp was their only escape. Sitting out under the stars, listening to the lulling sound of the water and each other's squeaky voices, it was the one time they could be true. With each other, it wasn't seen as a weakness to be vulnerable. It's something Teddy misses.

It's unfair that she uses nostalgia to eat away at his armor and how effective it is.

"Yeah, and we only got caught, what? Every three nights?" Teddy chuckles.

"And the councilors would call our parents every time, but it never stopped us," she adds.

"Nope." Teddy looks over at her and he's happy to see that she's returning his smile. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he looks down at his lap. "Listen, Ade, what I did when I first started at West Bev…messing with your head like that and ruining things with you and Navid…I don't know why I did any of it, but I am sorry. I always meant to tell you, but then things got weird and we…drifted."

"It's alright," Adrianna says. She reassuringly pats his thigh. "Navid and I are fine. It's all in the past. To be perfectly honest, I'm more worried about you. What's going on, Teddy?"

He sighs again. "I think it all started with that stupid earthquake and me killing my tennis career. Heh, no, actually, I think it goes back even before that…"

Teddy takes an unsteady breath and then Adrianna's phone rings. Suddenly the concern on her face is completely gone and replaced with such a sense of urgency. The dark-haired girl quickly reaches for her phone on the coffee table, but Teddy's reflexes seem to be on spot because he grabs it before she can and holds it out of her reach.

"So you can move like Superman, but you couldn't drive yourself home?" Adrianna asks.

"Better safe than sorry," he responds.

"Okay, Teddy, give me my phone. It could be my manager or—"

"At nearly three in the morning?"

Adrianna shrugs. "The industry doesn't sleep and Victor's on it most of the time."

"Wow," Teddy says, sounding genuinely astonished. "Do you do this to Navid?"

She blinks confusedly. "Do what?"

Teddy narrows his eyes, not in anger, but to show her he's being serious. "Adrianna…"

"What?" she says, sounding irritated.

"Did you not see what just happened here?" Teddy asks. "We were having an actual conversation and I was right about to tell you, but the second that phone rang you completely switched off. Tuned me out. Even right now. The way you're eyeing your phone. It's desperate, Ade."

_Like an addict_, he thinks, but even Teddy knows not to put it like that.

"I'm not desperate," she says stubbornly. "It's just that it could be an important call."

"More important than me?" Teddy asks.

"That's a little conceited, don't you think?" she shoots back.

Teddy laughs, brushing it right off like she had done earlier. "Some things never change, do they?"

Sighing in defeat, Teddy carelessly tosses her phone back and Adrianna scrambles to catch it. Watching her stare at the screen, the glow reflecting on her face, Teddy thinks to mention how she didn't even worry if it was Navid, which should really be her first thought. She immediately thought it was something related to her career. She's clinging to her phone like a junkie to an ounce of coke.

"Is it work?" Teddy asks bitterly.

"Yes," she replies tightly.

He sighs and leans back into the couch. "You should probably take it then."

Then, right when he expects her to excuse herself and return the call, Adrianna glances up at him, hesitates for only a second and then powers down the phone, leaving it on the armrest.

"I take that back," Teddy says slowly. "Nicely done. I bet it's killing you, isn't it?"

"You can't even imagine."

Teddy scratches the back of his head. "You know that can't be healthy, right?"

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry," Adrianna says. She leans forward and rests her face in her hands, staring straight across the room. "It's just…sometimes I get so caught up in things…"

"I get it," he says, nodding. "Super popstar. Super tennis star. I know what it's like."

Adrianna shakes her head and something in her demeanor completely changes. Her face darkens and she's putting on her own metaphorical armor right before his very eyes. Teddy finds himself leaning in closer, intrigued. Adrianna sighs.

"I appreciate that, Teddy, but you can't know what this is like." She threads her fingers through her hair and finally looks back over at him. "Have you ever used someone else to get what you want?"

_You_ he thinks. _Girls in general_. _They've always made the best cover-ups._

"We all do at some point," Teddy says vaguely.

"Yeah, and then everything just gets so mixed up," Adrianna continues. "It's like the line between wrong and right starts to blur and I don't think I know the difference anymore."

"Maybe there is no right and wrong," Teddy says. He purses his dry lips. This is all starting to hit a little too close to home. "Maybe there's just the things you do and things you don't do and sometimes you can't help it. It's just…human, I guess. If you feel so strongly about something and if it isn't wrong in your eyes, how can it be wrong in anyone else's?"

"Then why am I so afraid I'm going to end up regretting all of this?" Adrianna asks quietly.

"Ideally, if you believe in what you're doing then you shouldn't regret it," Teddy says. "I guess it all comes down to acceptance. We do certain things. We are a certain way. You either accept it or beat yourself up for it."

"So I should accept that I'm an addict," she says with a bitter laugh. "Forever and always. Whether it be drugs or people or fame, I am constantly dependant on anyone but myself."

"And I," Teddy takes a deep breath. His throat feels like it's almost swollen shut. "I should accept that I…I prefer…guys."

Right there. He curses, mentally beating himself up for that lame ass attempt.

He feels his face heat up again and his peripheral vision tells him that her head snaps in his direction, those pretty eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock. Teddy curls his broad shoulders in on himself, uncomfortable beneath her heavy gaze. This is exactly why he doesn't want anyone to know. If this is how his childhood sweetheart is reacting then what about the kids at school who thrive on scandals?

"Alright. Sharing time over," Teddy says suddenly. "I'll, uh, call you a cab…"

"Wait, Teddy, oh my god," she murmurs, still trying to comprehend what she's just heard. Feeling more than awkward, Teddy tries to stand, but Adrianna places her hand gently on his arm to stop him and guide him to sit back down. "Teddy, how long have you…oh my god…"

He groans irritably. "I already played Taxi Cab Confession enough for one night."

"With Ian," Adrianna says, piecing things together for herself. "And Ian is…open about it and you've been feeling confused lately which makes sense…why you've been doing what you've been doing lately, that coupled with your injury and losing tennis. Teddy… just know that it's okay and there's nothing wrong. Believe me. I've been there. Remember Gia?"

"It's not the same thing, Ade," he tells her sternly. "You ended up back with Navid anyways."

"Of course it isn't exactly the same thing, but all the feelings, all the confusion and the self-doubt and the…blur between wrong and right. Trust me, Teddy, I've been there and it's just…it's better not to fight it," she says gently. "And yes, after experiencing all of that I ended up back with Navid. Why? You don't think you could ever end up with Silver again?"

"What? Like if it's true love then we'll find our way back to each other?" Teddy scoffs at the very idea. "I don't exactly see that happening. Navid follows you around like a puppy. Silver won't even look at me when we cross paths at school."

Adrianna nods. "So Ian then?"

Startled that she'd jump to such an assumption, Teddy nervously shifts away from her.

"Okay! Too soon. Say no more. I got it," Adrianna says quickly. She places her hand on his shoulder and rubs a comforting pattern over his muscles. She touches him and because it's Ade, it doesn't make him uncomfortable like it does with other girls, but he doesn't feel a spark or a shiver. There's no attraction whatsoever. "So Ian is…helping you deal with all of this?"

"He's trying to," Teddy says. "But you know me, Ade. I have a hard enough time as is and I have to deal with this on top of everything? And you're right. Fighting it is just too hard, but opening up about it?"

"Yeah, I get it," she says gently. "Have you talked to anyone else, read anything online maybe?"

"I went to a, uh, _specific _bar tonight," Teddy says. He wouldn't be surprised if his face was a bright shade of red right now. His skin feels so hot and his heart is racing in his chest. This isn't like sitting in Ian's truck. He can't just walk away from Adrianna. He has no choice, but to go all in.

It really doesn't help when Adrianna bursts out in laughter.

Teddy narrows his eyes. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry," she says with a goofy grin. Teddy grunts in annoyance and Adrianna links her arm with his to keep him from running off. "Okay. I'm done laughing. I swear. It's just…the mental image of you there is priceless. So did you go alone or…?"

"I went alone."

"And how was it?" she asks curiously.

Teddy shakes his head. "It isn't like movies. There was no glitter or Madonna blasting from the speakers or fairy costumes. Actually, it was really uncomfortable and…and I left my wallet when I ate dinner with the guys so I had no way to pay for my drinks which is why I called you, but apparently you were too busy. Then I called Ian and he helped me out."

Adrianna frowns. "Wow. I'm a horrible friend."

"Don't worry about it," he tells her with the wave of his hand. "Just don't make a habit of ignoring me, huh? I don't like it."

"Diva," she teases. "Don't take it in the wrong way, but of all the people…"

"You never expected me to be…" he lets his words trail off. Teddy can't even bring himself to say it. Not yet at least. "Yeah, you and me both, Ade."

"Hmm, though it does explain how we placed during that camp talent show, dancing to that song," Adrianna says lightheartedly. Teddy glares at her even harder. "Okay, too soon. My bad again."

Adrianna wounds both her twiggy arms around Teddy's strong bicep and holds him tight. Teddy relaxes a little and angles his head till his short, platinum blonde hair touches her dark locks.

"So was it ever…real with Silver?" Adrianna asks cautiously. "I really thought you two…"

"Yeah, me too." Teddy grits his teeth. "Honestly, I don't even know."

She shifts so she can look up at his face. "What about you and me?"

"Yeah, it was," he says. Without even thinking, Teddy reaches out and combs her hair away from her face. "I guess I lied to you earlier. When I first got back and we met again out on that tennis court…seeing you gave me hope. I just thought…I thought that if I were running towards something, to _you_, then it wouldn't be like I was running away…away from _me_. Then when I realized that things weren't the same, I don't know, I guess I started running again…right to Silver, which I too ruined."

"Aww, Teddy," she whispers. She clings even closer to him, hearing all of this.

"I think I'm done running away," he says hoarsely. "I'm just…"

_Scared._

Teddy doesn't say it. Adrianna doesn't make him. Instead, she moves her arms to encircle his neck and she pulls him into a tight hug. He buries his face into her sweet-smelling hair until his cold nose touches the soft skin of her neck. Teddy can't remember the last time someone hugged him like this. He almost forgot how great it felt to be held by someone who really gives a damn about him.

"You know, you don't have to go through it alone," she whispers, pressing her forehead to his.

"You too," Teddy replies.

"No," Adrianna says. "I think my little lesbian experience started with Gia and ended with Gia."

"Good to know," Teddy chuckles, "but I was kinda talking about this fame stuff."

Adrianna laughs too and moves her head to rest against his chest. "Sure. You keep me grounded and I'll be here for you every step out of the closet."

Teddy groans. "Why do I feel like you weren't joking with that one?"

"Because I wasn't," Adrianna says matter-of-factly. "Wow. I did not expect this when I got your voicemail. Needing help to find a good AA or NA group, that I expected, but this…you are definitely full of surprises, Teddy Montgomery."

"And I'll just ignore that you just admitted you thought I was a junkie," he says lightly. "…even if it was almost true."

"Yeah," Adrianna says. "What was with that? Driving while high, seriously?"

"I know. It was stupid, but I was at that point where I honestly wasn't thinking...or maybe I was overthinking everything other than what was happening right in front of me. I honestly have no clue." Teddy shrugs. "Just for the record, it isn't as difficult as you'd think."

Glaring, Adrianna slaps his chest and Teddy glares right back.

"Ouch."

"Okay. Sobriety pact starting now," Adrianna says. "Come on, Teddy. You and me."

Teddy scoffs. "Easier said than done."

"Don't I know that," she says with a sigh. "You'll at least try, right?"

"Fine," Teddy barks reluctantly. "Just quit hitting me."

"Fine." Adrianna smiles successfully, but then her face scrunches and she yawns into a closed fist. "Hmm, I am totally exhausted and I'm supposed to meet with my manager tomorrow morning. Early in the morning."

Teddy scoffs. "Blow it off."

"Are you kidding?" she snaps.

"This is me keeping you grounded, Ade," he says, poking her shoulder. "Ditch it and spend the day with me. Famous singers and actresses get days off. Why do you think they're always spotted out and about? Take a mental healthy day. I think you deserve it."

"Why?" she says with an impish grin, poking him right back. "You want to go get pedicures?"

"No," Teddy sneers, throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. "I was thinking, I don't know, maybe we could go visit the camp, sit out by the giant rock by the late, have lunch, maybe even take dad's yacht out if the weather's nice and let's face it, this is SoCal."

"Mmm, sounds perfect," she says dreamily, "but I have to go see Navid first."

"Oh, _that guy_." Teddy playfully rolls his eyes and Adrianna slaps his arm. "So you gave up Gia and Joe Jonas, on national television and in front of all your adoring fans, I might add, for tall, gangly, awkward Navid?"

"Yup. And he's one of the few things I don't regret," Adrianna says, so sure of herself and her relationship. Teddy greatly envies her certainty. "God, but I have been a horrible girlfriend lately. Something's been bothering him, but I've been a little…preoccupied."

"I doubt it's anything to worry about. Need I remind you of the puppy analogy?" Teddy says, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Ade. You're chasing the dream. Navid gets that. Just don't forget what's important."

"You know, I never realized how much I missed you," she whispers.

Teddy laughs and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"Heh, I'll ignore how I'm slightly offended," he says, "cuz' I feel the same way."

And that night ignites something once thought to be dead.

Teddy still can't say the g-word without an awkward pause and Adrianna still cancels on her friends, choosing work instead, but the two start to talk more and have dinner at least once a week. With every time they hang out, it's apparent how they've grown apart and how easy it is for them to come back together, their lives running parallel once again. Adrianna ignores the feeling that Navid might not be on the same track as her anymore and Teddy completely avoids the idea that he might be catching up to Ian.

When Navid has enough of coming second to her career, he breaks up with Adrianna and Teddy is the first one she calls. He rushes over and she spends the night with her face glued to his chest, crying and shaking and breaking. Over and over, she whispers how she regrets taking him for granted, but she still doesn't regret _being with him_. She admits that she couldn't even if she tried.

The day Teddy finally comes out, it spreads through West Bev like wildfire. Adrianna is there for him when they're together and when they aren't. When stupid surfers taunt and provoke him at the beach, it's Adrianna who touches his shoulder and tells him they aren't worth it. While Dixon, Navid and Liam adjust, making awkward small talk in the cafeteria, Teddy tries hard not to ruminate, reading Adrianna's supportive text messages beneath the table.

When Navid and Silver make it official and become a couple, Adrianna inevitably finds out. She doesn't answer Teddy's or even Naomi's texts or calls and that's an immediate red flag. Teddy finds her on the bathroom floor, strung-out – their sobriety pact gone to hell. Teddy carries her to bed and sits at her side. When she finally comes to, Teddy tells her that they're going to a meeting next Thursday, brings her food, a pocketbook and a pen and tells her to write. Those scribbled words and raw emotions are the reason her album eventually goes platinum.

There's a shift in the social structure of things. Adrianna focuses even more on work and spends little time with anyone who isn't Teddy or her friends in the business. She can't blame Silver and Navid for feeling the way they feel, but shame and betrayal are hard to stomach. Adrianna figures that the girls plus Ivy plus Ivy's surfboard probably fit better in the car without her anyways.

Instead, on the off chance that she isn't in the studio or doing promotional work, Adrianna and Ian subject Teddy to Audrey Hepburn movies and drag him to whatever traveling troupe comes to LA. Teddy grumbles every time, but Adrianna swears she sees a quickly wiped away tear at the end of Rent comes to town.

At one point, Teddy tricks Adrianna into hearing Naomi's take on the situation. The crazed blonde literally brings visual aids depicting how practically everyone in their social sphere has dated each other and each other's exes at one point in time and therefore, there shouldn't be shame or shunning. It just provides concrete evidence that dating in Beverly Hills is incestuous and instead of helping, it makes _everyone_ feel weird for a good two weeks.

Eventually, Adrianna starts hanging out with Naomi and the other girls again. Things are tense at first and definitely different. As always Naomi tries to pretend like she doesn't notice, but it's like the other girls are walking on eggshells around Adrianna. Things relax with time and Adrianna even regards Silver as a close friend again. With time, all wounds heal.

Before Teddy's first real date with Ian, Adrianna talks him out of the horrendous outfit he picked himself. She laughs at his neatly combed hair and messes it up just enough to make it look not so intentional and uptight. When he's pacing the room, waiting for Ian to show up, Adrianna sits on his bed, poking fun and talking him down.

When things with Silver end, Navid makes his way back to Adrianna as they somehow always do. The situation is a double-edge sword. If they get back together then she fears it'll be more about her trying to prove that she isn't just a fame-hungry animal than a real relationship, but if she turns him down then she's validating the reason for their latest break-up. In the end, Adrianna decides that she needs to be single, to depend on herself before she can depend on anyone else, but as always with Navid, there's always hope for a future.

Every award show and charity event, Teddy is the one in a designer suit, walking down the red carpet with her and handling the interviewers. The public, seeing only what they want to see, speculate – Spence Montgomery's son and Adrianna Tate-Duncan, the It-Couple if they finally choose to admit it. The two friends only share a laugh over all the ridiculous rumors and enjoy the night.

Eventually, they do make it to Wimbledon. When they were fourteen-years-old, when they had kissed for the first time on Spence Montgomery's yacht, Adrianna promised Teddy that she'd go to watch him play, but now they're both sitting in the audience. Teddy is tense and sad, but this is the one demon he has yet to face – accepting the death of his tennis dream. Adrianna sits at his side, her fingers laced with his and so he finally moves on.

It's a little strange how two people who've been born into the Southern California high society world and lived such lavishing lives choose to celebrate sobriety of all things by sitting out by the lake that served as their safe haven as children. No awkward, will-they-won't-they sexual tension. No longer phased by the fact that they've dated each other and dated each other's friends. They leave the world behind when they're together, absolutely content in the other's presence. That's real friendship. That's real love.

After all these years, Adrianna still jokes that they're a two-person support group – Lost Souls Anonymous. In return, Teddy says that they've conquered the twelve-step program of leaving behind their self-destructive ways and destroying their individual clichés – once a manwhore, always a manwhore and that all performers in the limelight depend on some type of drug.

And somehow the feeling that comes with knowing _that_ is greater than anything the fame monster or even Wimbledon could ever give either of them.

_Fini_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:** And I know this will sadly never happen on the show, but it's a sweet thought, right? I hope everyone enjoyed reading it at least. So tell me. What does everyone really think of this Silver/Navid business? Review.


End file.
